


Somewhere Along the Way

by Ghanima_Starkiller



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, dancing and sex, what better combination?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghanima_Starkiller/pseuds/Ghanima_Starkiller
Summary: Written for Porn Battle 2017, prompt words: silk, wool, body heat, alike





	

Therese slips the vinyl record onto the player, carefully lifts and places the needle over it; a few pops and scratches later and Nat King Cole's voice is playing smoothly from the speaker. She sings along softly, her voice a little rough, scratchy and unpracticed. "I used to walk with you Along the avenue, Our hearts were carefree and gay. How could I know I'd lose you, Somewhere along the way?" 

She turns to see that Carol is watching her, a polished nail tapping against her bright red lips, that stretch into her wide, sweet Cheshire Cat's smile. She holds her hands out, positioning. "Come here," she invites, urging her with a twirl of her wrist. "Do you dance?" 

Therese, as always, comes eagerly into her arms, but bleats a quick, sheepish, helpless sort of laugh. "Me? Do I look like I know how to dance?" They begin a foxtrot. Carol is a bit rusty, it's been some time that she's had any reason to dance, but Therese's movements are jerky at best, spasmodic at worst, her feet stumbling in her low heels. 

Carol chuckles warmly, and steps back only a little, her arms still extended, hands still in Therese's. "I thought all young people danced these days," she teases, a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Not the foxtrot," Therese shoots back mischievously, a smile playing around her solemn mouth. 

Carols throws her golden head back and laughs. "Show me then," she invited, her hands loosely falling on Therese's hips, she jostles them playfully. Awkwardly, grinning, Therese tries to do a solo lindy hop; she even twirls, her full skirt flaring out. Carol laughs again, and that makes Therese's smile grow, and then the two of them are moving together, informally, having to readjust themselves to the other's clumsy steps. 

"How about a slow dance?" Carol suggests after a moment, when they're almost ready to collapse into a pile and giggle together. She wraps her arms around Therese, draws her near. Carol's dress is turquoise silk, smooth under Therese's hot touch, cool, though the fiery heat of her body always scorches Therese when they are close. Therese is in a wool sweater, warm, a bit bristly, and Carol's hands gently smooth up beneath the hem to touch the pale skin of the small of her back. 

This is them: Wool and Silk, one elegant and refined, the other soft but utilitarian. And somehow they compliment each other perfectly, comfort and soothe jangled nerves and edges, make each other laugh. They kiss, deeply. Their lipstick smears. Carol bites Therese's lip playfully as she leads her to the bedroom. Therese strips her, revealing smooth skin under that cool silk, a lace brassiere, running her fingers over it first, watching Carol's nipples harden, pink buds beneath the white fabric, peaking against the cups. She lowers her head and kisses Carol's collar bone, her taut nipples, through the bra, licking gently with her wet tongue. 

Carol sucks in a breath, her fingers opening the catch on Therese's skirt, watching it fall to the ground more gracefully than either of them danced. She pulls her sweater up over her head, and laughs when the friction from the wool makes her hair stand on end. Therese lays back on the bed as Carol slides over her on hands and knees, sliding Therese's nylon panties down over her long, slender legs. Pressing her warm mouth on the insides of Therese's thighs as she makes her way upwards and inwards, to that wondrous little treasure trove. 

Her tongue works against Therese's clit, making her gasp and writhe, Carol's clever fingers sliding inside, stroking her perfectly, finding the places that makes Therese moan, her hips jerking. Her mouth skirts over her flat belly, her small breasts, tongue flicking against her hard nipples, sucking, as her fingers ever work inside of her, flexing, wriggling. Their mouths meeting, kissing greedily as Carol's hand become relentless, pressing her ever onward to bliss. 

Therese's back arches, and her cry is lost on a breathless haze of pleasure, heat exploding outward from her belly. They lay together, Therese's head on Carol's chest as she strokes Therese's thick, plain brown hair. "You're much better at this than dancing," she murmurs hotly against the tender shell of Therese's ear, and they both burst out laughing. 

"It's more fun, too," Therese counters with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 2017, prompt words: silk, wool, body heat, alike


End file.
